


Searching for Naevia

by Northern_Queen_78



Series: The blood Games [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Dom/Fertile, F/F, F/M, Fertile/Dom, Love, M/M, Souled Vampire(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: Crixus finally finds the information he needs to find Naevia. While Nasir gets settled into his new life.





	

Adjusting to life within the clan was strange to Nasir. Despite forgetting his name and family, he was comfortable living in a clan that so far had done everything to make him feel welcome. He slept in Agron’s and Duros spare bedroom, the clan lived in a luxury apartment complex so Nasir felt safer than he ever remembered feeling. 

He never attended the clan member’s blood games, preferring instead to stay away from more blood and violence, despite vampire’s general preference for it. So far Agron had been nothing but the perfect gentleman to him, indulging his preference not to be alone, minus when Agron was at his job. 

He’d insisted on Nasir taking him own room, while he slept in the guest room. It’d taken to the second night for him to slip into Agron’s bed during the night. Almost every night since Agron had slept in the room he’d given up with him, though he always made a big thing of saying he’d leave any time Nasir wanted him to. 

He’d been trying to help with the Naevia problem as well. He spent most moments trying to remember any information about her. He’d even asked to look at the information on the computer, Agron had everything that could have been important printed off for him. This proved to be useful as he managed to point out what the shipment names meant. He’d heard the humans refer to different fertile’s with different names, managing to track two he was certain one would be Naevia. Crixus had taken off to one instantly, dragging Barca and his men with him, leaving the second rat hole to Spartacus and Agron.

Nasir hadn’t spent much time with anyone beyond Agron and now Duro since moving in. Mira came round about once a day, though never staying too long. Agron explained she was busy, she was trying to find everyone’s home, she’d found Kore’s home already. It turns out her husband was some famous rich man, who’d rewarded the clan with a lot money for their help, despite the clans insistence that they didn’t need any money. They rescued the fertile’s because it was right, not for reward. 

Agron didn’t like leaving Nasir for the night, especially as they were heading into another of the abusive brothels, Nasir only lived with them for a week, and yet the idea of leaving him unprotected hurt him. Instead he left Duro in the apartment to look after him, despite assurance from Nasir he would be fine. Honestly he’d never felt as safe as he did in the large apartment. He’d never spent a large amount of time without Agron though. He spent the night getting to know Duro. Duro, it turned out, wasn’t into fertiles like most Doms, he was into other Doms. He was seeing a man that was in Crixus’ men, Auctus. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Crixus sat in the car, anxiously checking the information. He was so sure that today’s event would finally lead him back to Naevia. The idea that the humans had shipped off his mate under the name of Potatoes was insane to him. How could someone ship a person, a fertile to be exact, and no one even see her. He knew the human scum had their own ways for doing things to avoid vampire suspicion, but humans were always turning on each other to avoid sharing the same fates. 

Luckily the place this shipment of fertile’s wasn’t too far away, about 4 hours drive. He could tell Barca was pissed off at him. He’d demanded they leave as soon as the boy Nasir had announced he was sure one of the two shipments was Naevia. Barca was pissed he’d demanded they leave instantly, leaving Barca’s mate alone. Crixus liked Pietros well enough, he had never spent much time with him, unlike Barcas last mate, Auctus. 

Auctus was a nice man, very loyal and the kind of man Crixus preferred to spend time with. He’d been sad to see them split up, more so for Auctus, as Barca had claimed he’d entwined with Pietros, and left the other Dom. Auctus had recovered well enough though, well enough to now be fooling around with Agrons brother. He was glad for him, even if it meant he rarely saw him. He and Agron never got on too well. They were friends, he loved him as he loved everyone in his immediate clan, though being around him too much brought out too much negative emotions. His brother wasn’t as bad as him, though he spent most of his spare time with Agron, or rather had before the boy showed up and monopolised all of Agrons time. Crixus tried to avoid spending any time with them, it brought the pain of not knowing where Naevia was even worst. 

Barca parked the SUV, the others that followed parking behind him. 

He looked to Barca. “Hey, maybe she will be here this time.” Barca pointed out to him, reading his long-time friends features. “We know she’s either here or the other location, meaning you’ll be with her tonight.”

Crixus flashed him a weak smile, it seemed too much to hope for. 

He gripped his club as he left the car, slamming the door shut. The other Gauls had left their cars, waiting for him to give the signals. He didn’t bother with speeches like Spartacus insisted on, instead he gave the series of hand signals, sending his men into their places. He wanted this taken fast and efficiently. He wanted none escaping. 

Barca burst into the house, leading the charge. There was no one Crixus trusted more than the massive man, he knew his job and did t well. Rhaskos was making his way to the back door to gaurd it. No one would escape with his most trusted lackey in place.

Crixus lead behind Barca, noting his men quickly taking care of the few humans who were around. He made his way quickly to the basement. If Naevia was here, she would be there. He paused for a second, noting that the smell of human and unwashed bodies that he couldn’t pick up any individual scents. 

He gripped the handle, easily pulling the door off its hinges throwing himself down the stairs, quickly taking the one man in the basement down. Looking around he could make out three cages. One was empty, the other held a blanket but no one, and the third held a thing female fertile. A white long haired fertile. Growling Crixus approached her. He couldn’t have gotten so close only to lose Naevia again.

“Naevia?” Crixus asked angrily. The woman jumped back against the back of her cage before focusing on Crixus. 

“Naevia?” She asked. She wore a dress, and a thick collar. Clearly the fertile;’s here were kept for more than just simple pleasure. If Crixus was right this was where they would take them before taking them to their selling places. The fertile in front of him was pretty, her face holding one bruise, her hair was long and tidy, wearing a skimpy short black dress. “She’s upstairs, they took her about an hour ago. Please, release me.” She begged.

Crixus didn’t respond, instead flying up the stairs to the basement, quickly shoving Barca in the direction of the basement. Barca would help the girl, Crixus told himself. He could afford to try and help someone only to lose Naevia again. He kicked the first door open, revealing a bed, but it was empty. He braced himself for the second room in the dark hallway. 

Kicking it open, he instantly saw her. His dark beautiful goddess, his mate. The holder of his heart, sitting on a bed, a large bulky metal collar around her neck. Her short hair had grown long in their forced time apart, it now came almost to her shoulders. She looked up frightened before bursting into tears. Crius ran to her, instantly pulling on the chain that was connected to the wall. 

“Crixus?” She whispered. He eyes finding his face when she eventually pulled away from him. Crixus wasn’t even aware he was crying until her hands wiped some away. He’d finally done it. He’d found his heart, despite all the evidence and disbelief, he’d finally done it. 

“I’m here, my love.” He whispered. The two sat together for god knows how long. Crixus wrapped himself around his mate, holding her close. They only broke apart when Barca came in the room.

“Naevia?” He demanded as he walked in. Crixus turned, seeing the disbelief and happiness in his face. “By the goddess, I didn’t think we’d ever see you again. I’m so glad you’re ok.” Barca smiled wide as he crossed the room, giving her a small pat on the shoulder before turning to Crixus.

“We’re going to take the Fertile to the hospital you two should come, Naevia will need to have a check over by the hospital.” Crixus found himself growling at Barca before clearing his head. He knew his friend was only using the demanding tone to force him to think of Naevias needs, beyond simply being together again.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Agron finished his final sweep of the human house. They’d found another house similar to what they’d found of Nasir’s place. Only the place only had one fertile, a girl similar in appearance to Naevia. She was a dark skinned omega, with a shaved head, also very pretty. Spartacus had taken her to the hospital, leaving Agron to finish the sweep. 

When he found no one, and seeing the men clearing away the bodies of those they’d killed. Humans meant nothing to them, he felt no emotion other than anger towards these particular ones. Anyone who’d steal fertile’s away from their homes, and force them into prostitution and sell them on to private sellers were the worst scum Agron could think of. Even more so since meeting his Nasir. Luckily they’d driven to the closest location, so it didn’t take to long to get home. Donar had driven them. Lugo and saxa had come home with them. Agron was beginning to suspect Donar and Lugo were together. 

Duro mentioned something about it a while go, and since Agron couldn’t help but notice how much time they spent together. Especially since the death of Sedulus, Lugos ex mate. He shrugged, he would be hapy for both his friends if that was it, and both deserved some happiness. He know how much Lugo missed Sedulus at the time, and Donar in general just had a horrible time with love. He’d never kept a relationship long enough to even both calling those mates.

His cousin as the opposite of Saxa, who had nothing but luck in the lady department. A fact she liked to rub in Donars face. The two siblings were as different as possible. 

He was the first to leave the car, cheerfully jogging up the stair to his apartment. He’d phoned Duro after they’d left, he knew Chadara, the woman who’d appeared as Nasir’s friend from before, was visiting Nasir. She and Laeta were staying in the apartment on the bottom floor, until Mira could find their homes. 

“Im back.” He called as he made his way to the shower. He gave himself a quick shower, making sure to rinse off all the traces of blood, before entering the room that he’d given to Nasir. He’d wanted Nasir to be as comfortable as possible, which of course meant his room. Sadly it meant he had to entre Nasir’s space to find clothes for himself. He kept meaning to leave some clothes in his current bedroom, so he wouldn’t have to enter his room so often, despite the fact the boy insisted on his sharing the bed at night time.

He grabbed some clothes before quickly changing and making his way into the lounge. He found Nasir and Chadara on the sofa, watching tv together, Mira and Duro were on opposite sides of the lounge, mira by the window, Duro in the small kitchen. He smiled as he made his way into the kitchen, happy to see his friends looking so relaxed and happy.

“Did you hear?” He asked Duro as he went to the fridge for a drink. “About Naevia?”

“No?” Duro replied, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

“Crixus found her. Shes safe, alive and well in the hospital.” Agron grinned, noting Mira’s head snap up, followed by Chadara and Nasir.

“What?” Mira demanded, crossing the room quickly.

“She’s safe. Crixus finally found her. I got a call from Barca as Donar drove us home.2 Agron explained. “They found her thanks to the information Nasir found, they found her and some other fertile. They’re at the hospital this now, they should be home in a day or two.”

Mira jumped into Agron’s arm screaming happily. Naevia had been her best friend before she disappeared, he knew she’d love the news. Duro joined in the celebration hug. They’d all been close to her, she was such a gentle soul, a friend to everyone in the clan.

Agron lifted his eyes to see Nasir smiling happy, as he explained the whole Naevia business to Chadara.

Agron was unused to having such good news, since finding Nasir it seemed like everything in his life had become great since the boy made his way into Agron’s heart.

That night he joined Nasir in his bed. It felt strange to go to bed fully dressed, he didn’t want to have Nasir think he expected anything from him though. Nasir was drying his hair, the hair dryer he’d asked Mira for was loud, a sound Agron wasn’t used to. He’d lived the majority of his life just him and Duro, neither bothered with luxuries like hair dryers. He was happy to get used to the sound for Nasir though. The boy hair always smelled nice when he went to bed, the hair dryer meant Agron got to fall asleep smelling whatever shampoo he’d used that night. His favourite was the orange one, though tonight Agron could smell Apples.

He smiled as Nasir finished up, making his way to the bed. He’d taken to sleeping in a shirt of Agron’s, and a pair of lounge pants. 

As he settled himself against Agron, resting his head against Agron’s chest as Agron pulled him closer. He suddenly realised and understood Crixus’ insistence in looking for Naevia. He knew he’d do the same to keep Nasir safe. He’d only ever understood the idea of protection for Duro and his mother before, none of that felt even similar to the protectiveness he felt for Nasir. He knew most Doms felt the same for any fertile, being the physically weakest of the species, it was up to the Doms to protect them. It was different for Nasir though, Agron wasn’t sure he could take the idea of the boy being hurt.

He pressed a quick kiss to Nasir’s head as he shut his eyes to sleep. Tomorrow was another day, possibly the day his whole clan was back together for the first time in a long time.


End file.
